


A Certain Persuasion

by Linae_Liminae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Party, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Dancing, Sexy Times, Stripping, Teasing, slow seduction, spy!Shiro, stripper!shiro, super nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linae_Liminae/pseuds/Linae_Liminae
Summary: It's all on his shoulders right now; Sneak in as a stripper in the heiress's birthday party, steal the access card in her purse, then get the hell out. Of course, things can never be that simple... and she's got legs for miles...





	A Certain Persuasion

He had never been so out of his element before in his life. Shiro stared down at the mirror in front of him, cheeks flushed a deep red as he adjusted the black and white tie around his bare neck. His shirt had been replaced by a single pair of suspenders that pressed against his skin and did nothing to cover up his torso. His pants–an easy rip-away Velcro pair of slacks–hugged his legs a little too tight and if it weren’t for the fact he had Pidge’s voice offering advice every so often in his ear, he would’ve aborted the mission ages ago.

“ _Alright, looks like we’ve got a limited window,”_ Pidge’s voice was carefully collected. He doubted the hacker and tech expert would sound so calm if she knew what he was wearing. “ _You’ll need to get in the suite and cause a big enough distraction to get what we need and get out. You shouldn’t need more than twenty minutes while I figure out a way into the system.”_

Shiro stifled a groan and reached into the closet where he had abandoned his civilian gear. Tugging on the black jacket, Shiro gave himself a final look-over before rolling his eyes and walking past the small hallway, deeper into the immense Hotel’s lobby.

“You mentioned the key is inside a purse?” Shiro asked beneath his breath. He exchanged a swift nod with a passing maid and ignored her smirking wink. Even with the jacket, it was obvious what he was here for… as far as anyone could tell.

“ _Not just any purse. Allura von Altea’s purse, Shiro. Get in, get the key, get out.”_

Easier said than done, he wanted to reply. Instead, he followed the directions Pidge had given to him earlier. The hallways to the lustrous hotel were no less gaudy than the outside of the immense building. Red velvet carpets and golden trims following white marble walls glimmered smoothly, enhanced by glowing sconces. A single stolen sconce was probably worth a good week’s worth of pay. Were he Lance or even Hunk, Shiro might’ve been tempted to swipe a sconce or two.

“Okay, ETA two minutes,” Shiro muttered, tugging a finger against his tie. “How many people are there?”

“ _It’s a small birthday celebration.”_ The tell-tale clatter of fingers on a keyboard behind Pidge’s voice did nothing to soothe Shiro’s nervous stomach. “ _Give or take a few people… the scan shows fifteen women in the room. Don’t get distracted.”_

Shiro scowled just as he made another turn into the hallway. His nerves yanked at his hand when he reached up to knock at the door. Room 515. Booming music thrummed behind the door, raucous female laughter burst so abruptly Shiro gave a small jump. He swallowed down a dry sensation in his throat.

“ _Any time today, Shiro.”_ Pidge’s voice further sent his stomach spiraling into a shredder of nerves. He closed his eyes and drew in a breath.

_I’m a professional._ He transformed the thought into a single drag of ambition and focus. Drawing his shoulders back and bringing on the most appropriate…saucy…behavior he could muster (it cannot possibly be that difficult), Shiro allowed his fingers to rap against the wooden door.

A series of squeals followed ( _Shiro wanted to_ **die** ) and the door swung open a second later. A series of excited female faces peered up at him immediately, glancing up and down at his appearance with hungry looks and grinning leers that tugged immediate regret into his bones. Too late to run away now.

“Uhm…” Shiro began, fighting another deep-seated flush from his cheeks. He cleared his throat and said in the lowest voice possible, “Is there a miss Allura available?”

“That depends,” one of the women said through a throaty giggle, winking at him lasciviously. “Who’s asking?”

“Let’s just say I have a special surprise for her,” Shiro said, smiling and returning the wink. A snort in his ear followed by muffled laughter nearly through off his act. He was just _inches_  away from turning tail and running. The women all let out a chorus of giggles and laughter before grabbing him and yanking him inside the room.

Shiro was immediately thrown into an atmosphere drowned in pink and red lighting, more golden sconces, and the sweet smell of colorful wines and perfumes. It surrounded him and tempted him with the drunk enjoyments of the evening. He wondered faintly if this was akin to being tugged into the ocean by singing sirens. The pulsing music was actually tasteful. Jazz chords and a deep female voice singing swaying notes that could only fit in a high-end whorehouse–not that he really knew.

He would’ve been completely taken by the foreign atmosphere until he was carried off to stand in front of a beautiful woman, sitting on an actual throne (with fluffy pink trimming and glimmering faux fur) and wearing a deep purple cloak around her shoulders. Shiro’s mind nearly scattered when he caught her eye–deep blue eyes that looked up at him with a mixture of interest and tipsy amusement.

“Hello.” Her voice could’ve been velvet for how smooth it sounded. He actually forgot himself for a moment.

“Hi,” he said, standing awkwardly as he gazed at her. Her hair shimmered a deep silver beneath the lighting and the paint marks under her eyes would’ve convinced him she was some kind of alien beauty if not for the fact he had seemed the same marks painted sloppily on the other women’s faces. Her skin was a deep shade, a musky tone that tempted him to touch it.

She raised a brow and it was enough to make him clear his throat. Right.

“Someone tells me today is a special occasion,” Shiro said, adopting the saucy tone he began at first. He worried that it came out more sleazy than anything considering how hard he was trying to not follow the length of her long, long beautiful legs (was she only wearing underwear?!). 

“Something like that,” she replied, tugging her lower lip between her teeth in a bashful grin. Shiro’s heart all but melted.

“Don’t let us ruin the fun!” One of the women shouted, bringing Shiro’s attention away from the beautiful woman sitting just a foot away. To his immense surprise, the other women were gathering a few things and hurrying out the door.

“Have fun, Allura!” another exclaimed through a high-pitched giggle. “Don’t eat him up _too_  fast!”

The comment sent Shiro’s mind spinning–why were they leaving? Not that he minded. If anything it was a relief that they were taking off, but the revelation of their absence brought a new question to his mind. Was this supposed to be a private show?

“Pidge, what’s going on?” Shiro dared to ask when the women were distracted.

“ _Just a sec.”_

One of the women nudged him and blew him a kiss that he nervously returned with a wave and small laugh.

“ _Oh…Whoops.”_ Whoops?! “ _Yeah, looks like you’re supposed to give a special performance to just the birthday girl…the others are taking off for about an hour and a half.”_

What’s he supposed to do for an hour and a half!?

“ _Sorry, Shiro. But this won’t be a problem. Looks like the security shift at the main building has been held off for a little longer than I thought so you’ll just need to kill time there until we can wedge another window.”_

Inwardly, Shiro threatened to shrivel up and dig a hole for him to lie in. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Another raucous laugh burst from the women before the door slammed shut, but not before one of them headed toward the impressive speaker system and clicked a button. The song that began was a familiar rhythm he had heard–an old popular rock song favored by Keith that had made a special appearance on a shirt he bought–but the rhythm was still a seductive sway, and instead of a male voice singing a staccato rhythm it was a woman who began singing. It was slow, like a slow building burn that began on the edge of his toes to travel up his legs and spine.

“Well?” Allura’s voice tugged him back to face her. She had placed her chin on a palm, looking more regal despite the circumstance. Shiro swallowed thickly again. “Aren’t you going to dance?”

“I’ve got a little something different in mind,” Shiro said, attempting the seductive tone from before. He was glad at the way she tugged a pinky to bite between pearly white teeth. With a deep breath, he focused on the rhythm of the music, swaying his hips in a circular movement that had her gazing down at him appreciatively.

To be completely honest, he felt ridiculous and the feeling didn’t subside as he placed his hands on his thighs to drag them up his torso and toward the zipper. He had no idea what he was doing, but so long as Allura kept her blue eyes on him and smiling, he felt confident enough to keep going.

He dragged the zipper slowly down and felt a new flush creep up his neck to swelter behind his ears when her eyes landed just below his throat, following the lowering zipper with a hungry gleam.

The music swelled to a point where he felt inspired to throw the jacket off. It was a good move; judging by the way Allura gasped and leaned forward. He fixed her a boyish smirk–one he had seen Lance throw to anyone with a good looking face and a pair of legs–and turned around to let her eyes feast on the rippling muscles of his exposed back.

Face turned away, he allowed himself a brief moment to let his face burn with mortification. Under this lighting, he doubted–hoped–she would notice. For now, he allowed himself to follow the sway of the music. He worked his hips in movements he hoped were seductive as he tugged the suspenders from his shoulders.

When he turned around, Allura was practically on the edge of her seat, covering her mouth as she watched him, transfixed. She giggled as he approached her with decisive steps–he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. He stopped just an inch away, feeling a surge of _something_  when she leaned back, gazing up at him with blown pupils and her lower lip taken captive by her teeth. Her palm landed on her chest, and he noticed then her breathing was quick with what must’ve been excitement.

He lowered himself, winking as he gazed at her through his lashes. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” she said and this time she sounded breathless. _Good._

His hands grabbed the fabric of his pants and with a firm yank, the Velcro ripped open with a loud crunch. He tossed it to the side, unable to stop himself from grinning when she gasped and this time both her hands went to cover her mouth.

A tug of inspiration seized him, and he grabbed her wrists gently before tugging them away. He took a step back, and by her look of mild confusion, he almost let go. Instead, she rose to her feet, following after him. He managed to see her–dressed in lingerie and a sheer dress that stopped just below her thighs. Her cloak fell from her shoulders, falling into a pool of glimmering purple fabric behind her heels.

The performance transformed into an impromptu dance that had Shiro tugging Allura forcefully against his chest. She gasped as soon as they came together (chest to chest, almost nose-to-nose) and he rolled his hips for her to follow.

She did and he guided her hands over his chest. Her touch was warm and smooth, and as she slid her palms down his exposed skin down towards his abs, Shiro felt a shiver gather from his spine to spread everywhere.

Unable to handle it, he spun her around, allowing his chest to come flush against her back. They swayed together and he allowed himself a moment to breathe in her scent.

It was intoxicating.

“You’re a pretty great dancer,” Allura said, and he could almost taste the wine she had with how close she came to his ear to whisper it.

“Only the best for the birthday princess,” Shiro said. He almost couldn’t believe he could sound so smooth, but he did. She giggled and arched her back, pressing her behind firm against him. Shiro bit back a hiss and stifled the urge to drag his mouth against the exposed flesh of her neck.

“You know,” Allura continued and he was glad she pulled away for him to spin her back around. She tugged her arms around his neck, allowing him to take charge where they moved. “I have to admit I was pretty nervous before you showed up.”

“Really?” He was almost relieved he wasn’t the only one.

“Mmhm,” she sighed. “I’ve never done…this…before.” She looked away, bashfully tucking her chin in a cute manner.

“You’ve never hired a stripper before?” Shiro asked with a wry smirk.

“Oh I’ve had a stripper before,” Allura said with a grin. “I’ve just never had sex with a…sex worker before.”

Everything inside Shiro froze, the warm sensation of their dance running dry as his mind halted. “With a–what?”

She frowned, “Sorry, should I not mention it?”

Shiro floundered. “Oh–uh…”

Keith’s voice suddenly came into his ear, “ _Do not abort, Shiro. We don’t have another window aside from tonight.”_

_“Just stay calm,”_ Pidge said a second later. “ _I’ll try to find you an escape route.”_

_“There’s no time for an escape route,”_ Keith grunted.  _“Allura is the only one with a key that’ll get us into the security room.”_

“I’m _not_  having sex with her, I barely know her!” Shiro muttered viciously, happy for the loudness of the music.

“Sorry, is everything okay?” Allura spoke and when he looked back into her eyes she looked nervous. He fixed her a smile while he panicked inside.

“Everything is fine, you just…” he cleared his throat. “Surprised me is all.”

“Oh,” she said, tugging a lock of stray hair from her face and behind her ears. “I didn’t mean to. This is all so new to me.”

_You and me both,_  Shiro let out a soft chuckle, more to expel nerves than anything.

“ _Just keep going,”_ Pidge’s voice was apologetic. “ _There’s not much else we can do for a while. Sorry, Shiro.”_

_Oh my God._ Shiro stilled himself, but his mind was spinning. He had never in a million years thought he would have to _seduce_  someone for the sake of a mission. Someone out there is laughing, he could just feel it.

“It’s alright,” Shiro said. “How do you want me–us–to get started?”

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Allura squirmed a little, looking out of her element for a second before gazing up at him.

“Can you tell me your name?”

_Sven Holgersson._ “Shiro,” he said and could hear Keith throwing something in exasperation. So much for the alias. “My name is Shiro.”

Allura nodded, “Shiro.” she tested his name and the way she did it made Shiro fight off another shiver. She beamed up at him. “Nice to meet you, Shiro. I’m Allura.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said with an easygoing smile that eased the tension in his stomach. “You’re very beautiful, Allura.”

Allura blushed and met his eyes with a half-lidded look that sent a surge of desire into his blood. “Thank you. You’re very handsome, Shiro.”

“Thanks,” he said. The song ended with a fading chord, leaving them swaying together in a gentle dance rather than the seductive swagger required to begin anything inappropriate. The next song that kicked off was loud and obviously meant to inspire a sexy tone. It almost shattered the atmosphere between them.

“Sorry about that,” Allura giggled when Shiro sent the speaker system a flat glare. “My friends went all out.”

“No kidding,” he said with a chuckle. “Do you want me to turn it off?”

Her fingers against his jaw stunned him to meet her gaze. There was something in her eyes that captured him in an instant. “No…leave it on…”

“You sure?” he heard himself ask as she inched ever closer.

“Yeah…” she said, her lips ghosting over his. “It’ll be easier to pretend this is all make-believe…”

Shiro almost questioned the comment before her lips pressed against his. The touch took all of his attention, pushing his eyes to close and for his hands to freeze around her hips and lower back. Her fingers dragged up behind his neck, digging into his cropped hair and scratching gently against his scalp.

Shiro let out a groan, forgetting that he had a mission to attend and even that he had a team listening in.

_“Oh my god, they’re doing it.”_ He heard and he frowned instantly, eyes opening even while Allura kept kissing his lips and sighing out a small moan.

_“Let’s just turn it off for now. Shiro…uh…just let us know when you’re done.”  
_

_“Have fun, man!”  
_

_“Wait–is Shiro doing it with the heiress? Oh man, no fair! I wanted a shot with her!!”  
_

_“Lance!”_

To his relief, their voices cut off and he was forced back to work his lips over Allura, who, thankfully, hadn’t noticed. It was hard to ignore the way her hands began to gain confidence, roaming over every inch of exposed skin and igniting fire through his body.

He let out a deeper groan when Allura’s hands reached the taut flesh of his ass. She pulled away abruptly, making his mind whirl as she stared up at him with a decisive expression. Without a word, she snaked her hands around his tie and began to lead him towards an open door that led into an attached suite.

Shiro didn’t bother wasting time taking in the splendor of the bedroom, too engulfed in the heated look in her eyes. They stumbled onto the bed and they both fell into it. Shiro barely managed enough to extend his hands to keep from crushing her. He let out a gruff grunt and she tugged him back down.

The following kiss was ravenous, a wilder expression of mutual attraction than the kiss back in the main room. He felt her teeth scrape against his lip, felt her whine against his nose when he fisted his fingers around her dress and tugged it upwards.

His hands found her thighs, thick muscle covered in luscious skin that tempted him with their smoothness and hidden power. Allura let out a gasp, moaning when his fingers found a sweet spot just over her hipbones. Shiro took that chance to dig his teeth against her throat, tongue gathering the flavor of pink bubblegum and cherries from her flesh. He groaned and she panted.

Her fingers dragged welts against his back as he pulled back, gazing down at her and finding a strip of Velcro on her dress. He realized instantly what to do with that.

The look of explosive desire that followed was only surged on when he grabbed her dress and _ripped._ The dress parted with a loud noise and an abrupt bounce on the bed. Allura gasped, reaching up to run her hands up his abs and pectorals. Her fingers teased his nipples and if he wasn’t hard before, he was now.

She scooted backward, forcing him to follow in a hungry crawl that ended with him back on top of her. His fingers landed on something plastic and thin. He glanced up just as Allura followed his jaw with her lips to suck at his neck.

Condoms. A wide variety of condoms lay strewn all over the bed. Oh boy.

“Either you really like me or your friends overcompensated,” Shiro said breathlessly. Allura paused to look over the multitude of rubbers and let out a mortified groan.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, letting out a laugh. Shiro’s chest heaved with another laugh and when he bent down to kiss her again, a strange weight lifted off his shoulders. His attention over her body began anew, and he traced the curves of her body with mindful lips and an eager touch.

He stopped for a moment, remembering he was supposed to be a “sex worker” and that he was basically providing a service. Allura looked up at him curiously as he smiled.

“What would you like me to do?” he asked. Her eyes widened before closing in a pensive expression. Everything about her was threatening to cave him with how adorable she was. She finally looked up at him.

“Uhm…well…” she began, fidgeting with his hair. As nice as it felt, he knew that he should ease her nervousness. He twisted his chin to place a kiss to her palm.

“It’s okay. Just say the word.”

Allura bit her lower lip again before softly saying, “I’ve never had…anyone go down on me before…”

It shouldn’t have turned him on, but it did. It really did. Shiro bit down on his cheek, feeling his body ignite with fire and a hunger. In the few relationships he had, doing that particular service was a favorite of his. Hearing a woman scream and tug at his hair until it hurt was enough to send him over the edge. He was relieved, at least, that she didn’t ask for anything bizarre. He’s heard plenty of horror stories from Lance.

He grinned down at her before pressing another kiss to her lips. He sank down past her jaw, “It would be a pleasure to eat you out,” he said against her ear. Allura’s fingers suddenly squeezed against his arm and judging by the awed expression in her eyes and her slackened lips, he had done a great job turning her on too.

He began his descent, pressing open mouth kisses against her skin and gently plucking her bra open (the clasp had hidden beneath a lace rose at the front). Allura squirmed somewhat, hiding her whines behind tightly closed teeth. Seeing her fall apart before he really got started spurned Shiro to slow it down a touch more. His lips found the curves of her breasts, paying both a reverent attention that had Allura bucking beneath him and gasping his name in broken sighs.

He enjoyed the way they felt against his tongue and lips. Shiro kept going, tonguing a sensitive nipple until Allura finally cried out and dug her fingers into his hair. He caught her wrists in a gentle yet firm hold. When she glanced down at him, he smirked and followed the trail of her ribcage and belly with his mouth. Allura shivered, her eyes closing as his mouth ghosted over her pubic mound, over her lace and sheer underwear.

He pressed a kiss to the height of her sensitivity, relishing the sounds of her gasping almost too much. He pulled her thighs apart and dug his teeth into his cheek when his erection brushed against the firmness of the mattress beneath. She was already soaking through her underwear. The scent of her arousal sent a primal urge in him to rip past her lingerie and curl his tongue against her folds until she was screaming and sobbing.

He didn’t rush it though, nuzzling her mons with an affection rub of his nose and lips.

“Sh-Shiro– _Aah_!” Allura groaned. His heart was thrumming quickly in his chest, making him draw in his breaths in controlled pants. He mouthed his way along her clothed slit, occasionally fluttering his tongue against her sex. He’d pull back, kissing and tasting the flesh around her inner thighs, pleased to find her muscles trembling with need.

“You taste good,” he said in a groan. It was partially true. The flavor was always musky and faint, some women he had been with had a very strong odor in comparison to a weak flavor. Allura had a heady aroma, but there was a bitter tang to the sweetness that came. He remembered a trick an old girlfriend mentioned, how women who wanted to smell better would eat a lot of pineapples for a few days before a date that had high hopes for sex. He wasn’t sure if it worked, only that sometimes it would make women smell a little stronger and taste a little smoother–if that made any sense. In this case, he enjoyed the tang against his tongue and judging by his words, Allura was definitely enjoying it.

“Oh–Ohhh,” Allura whined, hips bucking beneath his mouth as he proceeded to dig his tongue against the dip that led to her entrance. The rhythm was a promise of what was to come, meant to drive her further out of her mind. It was working. “Take it off, take it off!”

Shiro grinned, pulling back to hook his hands under her thighs and against her hips so her legs half-hung over his shoulders. He tugged his thumbed under her underwear and she hoisted her hips without another word. The fabric peeled off easily and the sight took hold of his heart and threatened to enslave him to Allura’s body. At this angle, she looked delectable.

He didn’t hesitate any further. As soon as the lace was off, he flung it over his shoulder, his eyes honing down to the trim triangle of silver fine hair. The stark contrast of pale hair against her dark skin was really working on him.

“You’re a dream, Allura,” Shiro groaned, leaning down to kiss the sensitive skin of her hips. He ducked his chin down, feeling the damp curls brush around his mouth and chin before he moved his arms and spread her again.

She blossomed before him. Petal-like folds glistening invitingly. Shiro took her lower lips between his and gave them a generous suck. Allura’s back arched off the bed, bowing prettily as she gasped and tensed up. He massaged his lips against hers, teasing her with his tongue and drawing figures and words against her flesh until all coherency escaped her in drawn out moans and squirming pants.

He shifted his weight on his elbows, pressing a hand to stretch her and another to shift a couple of fingers into her entrance. She was so wet he slid right into the very first knuckles. Allura shifted her hips, whimpering to allow him a better entrance. A single curl of his fingers had her crying out and thrashing beneath his hold.

“Like that,” she groaned. “Just like that.”

Shiro continued to curl his fingers into her, twisting his palm to allowing to reach back down and to tease the hardened tip of her clit with his tongue. Allura’s moans reached a new decibel and one of her hands found his hair. She gave a tug and Shiro felt it all the way down to his hardening cock.

He moaned, sucking just as her cries escalated until she gave a tight and loud shout. He followed the tightening of her muscles, paying close attention to her flesh in quick intervals that had her sobbing with pleasure. A fierce buck against his mouth surprised him, but not as much as the powerful burst of fluid that escaped past his fingers and coat his upper arm. Shiro coaxed Allura from her orgasm, kissing her gently until she fell limp against the bed.

He pulled away, pulling his fingers into his mouth as he peered down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, mouth parted and eyes staring lazily into the ceiling. Shiro hovered above her as Allura met his gaze with a satiated look and smile.

“That…” she panted. “Was…I’ve never… it was so…”

Shiro grinned, pleased. “How was your first time?”

She grabbed him by the neck, her fingers trembling against him before she pulled him into a deep kiss. “It was better than anything I’ve ever felt…”

Shiro couldn’t help feel the surge of pride that overcame him. He found himself really liking her. A lot. She continued to kiss him, lazy at first but slowly gaining pressure and ferocity.

“Is it weird,” she began against his mouth. “That I want you more than anything right now?”

Shiro returned her kisses with a fiercer push, “It’s not weird at all. I want you too.”

Allura moaned against his lips, bucking beneath him until her warmth rubbed against his still clothed erection. “Take me,” she gasped.

“H-how,” he choked out, fingers digging into her waist and roughly running up to gather her breasts into his palms.

“Hard–rough–fast–Oh…I don’t care how just _take me!”_

Shiro pushed away for a moment, hurrying to place his weight on his knees, hands tugging the tight, black briefs down his thighs. Brown hands followed his in urgency, and as soon as his length sprung out, her hands were already gathering around his length and following a pumping length that had Shiro nearly falling limp against her.

“ _Hah…aaahh,”_ Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, reaching up to sink his fingers into her tangled silver tresses and yank her head up to meet his in a feverish kiss. “No-not so fast–I’ll…uhh…I’ll come…I…”

She paused long enough to grab a condom from its place on the white comforter, ripping the plastic open as Shiro breathed in heavy pants. He sat back on his heels, almost falling backward when her hands came around his length again. Their eyes met once in that one moment she slid down the condom over him.

He wanted her and he knew she wanted him. God, he wanted her so bad.

“I want you, too,” Allura said and it took him a moment to realize he had voiced that desire out loud. “Right now.”

Their mouths rushed back together in the heat of the moment and he probably overcompensated with how hard they both landed back on the bed. Allura didn’t mind, letting out a growl and curling her fingers against his scalp and grinding hard against him. All remaining articles of clothing were thrown brusquely to the side, more touches were taken and exchanged without holding back.

She bucked her hips against him and just like that he was pressed against her entrance, feeling her heat melt along with the stimulation the condom provided. Shiro let out a shuddering breath, meeting her blue eyes through centimeters of space between their noses and lips. Foreheads pressed together, Shiro shifted his hips forward, gritting his teeth and hearing her draw in a shaky breath as he slid in, tight walls hugging him and fluttering with the effects of her last climax.

He was half-way inside when she spread her legs further, toes curling around the flesh of his ass. She groaned, eyelids fluttering. He paused, choking back a gasp.

“You–-you okay?”

“You–-you’re so hard–I…” Allura arched her neck, brushing their mouths together.

Shiro’s lower belly was tingling and squirming with the incoming burst of climax. He didn’t want to. Not yet. He took in a deep breath through his nose and forced himself to relax. “I’m going all the way in.”

He continued pushing his hips inside, watching her lips part with every inch that sank in until he gave a final push. Her mouth went slack as her head fall back on the pillows. “Ah!”

It was not a sound of pain, and it made Shiro wanna dig into her so hard and so thoroughly she would not forget even an inch of him tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day…

“AH!”

Shiro bucked into her and dragged his hips backward. _Amazing…it’s like she’s sucking me back in._

He forced his hips back into her, splaying his legs behind him as he felt her rear come into contact with the sensitive sacks beneath his length. His motions moved like a wave, up and down, back and forth. Their bodies humped back and forth, creating a rhythm between them that left them both panting and groaning in tandem. He felt a gentle touch against his jaw and temples. Shiro opened his eyes to see Allura gazing back up at him with a deep expression he couldn’t name.

It filled him and overwhelmed him until his hips were pushing harder, deeper, faster. Allura’s moans brightened, following the staccato rhythm of his thrusts and he bent down to swallow them down. Their tongues curled and tied together as he brought them both further and further until there was nothing left but the sensation of a powerful connection and the electric addiction boiling in their blood.

Her climax hit him out of nowhere–her walls clamped down on him so suddenly he let out a hoarse shout, harmonizing with her cries. He was so close, so close–!!

His hips stuttered in their rhythm breaking it up their pace until he was thrusting wildly against her and Allura was screaming against his mouth. The sensation in his body was like a controlled explosion–coming together just behind his cock and bursting through so thoroughly, Shiro dropped his face against Allura’s neck and buried his pleasure within her flesh.

He collapsed and her hold fell lax. Their breathing scattered past their lips, and for a long time, they remained in each other’s arms. Allura’s touch continued to trail up and down his back and every so often he could feel her clench around his length. Shiro finally felt enough energy to pull out of her.

His entire body was tingling with a satisfaction so deep it pulled his eyelids to tug and tempt him with sleep. He knew he couldn’t just fall whim to the collapse of freeing exhaustion. He pulled off the condom and tied it with shaky fingers. He glanced at the bed and found a wastebasket at the side of one of the nightstands.

“That was amazing,” Allura sighed once he took a moment to settle down and catch his breath.

“Glad I could be of service,” he said with an airy laugh. She followed suit with an airy giggle of her own before she rose at his side to slide her arms around his shoulders. He leaned back against her embrace before he realized it. “You’re an interesting person, you know.”

“How so?” Shiro asked, happy to notice the music in the other room had died down to a recount of the first song the other women had placed when he had begun this unexpected part of his mission– _the mission._

His fingers flinched against the covers, trying to hide the tension in his body.

“Well,” Allura sighed and pressed a kiss against his shoulder. “Interesting in the sense that you’re not a sex worker at all, are you?”

Shiro’s spine went rigid with tension and he kept extremely still. He turned slowly around as if tugged by a string. She was gazing up at him with an incredulous expression.

“You’re trying to sneak into my father’s company, aren’t you?”

The shock stunned him, made him reel but before he could stand and begin to explain or come up with a lie, Allura had forced him on his back, straddling him with unprecedented force. Her silver hair fell all around him like a shimmering curtain.

“Going somewhere?”

Shiro’s eyes scanned the room for a possible escape route, but Allura’s body drowned out his focus to narrow his gaze into her eyes. She was sober, amused, and still covered in that afterglow that came with the effects of two very powerful orgasms. Shiro’s panicking paused as he reflected on that.

“You’re not going to call the police?” he asked, voice tense with wariness. Allura grinned down at him.

“Why would I do that?” Shiro squirmed, uncertain and more than surprised at her strength. “It’s not every day I’m seduced by a rebel.”

Shiro scowled, “What do you want.”

“You’re not here about what I want,” Allura scoffed, dragging a hand against his chest. Shiro shivered. “You’re looking for this, aren’t you?” Allura’s hand reached out toward a pillow and pulled out a single blue card with a white crown symbol over the center. Shiro recognized it in an instant.

He turned suspicious eyes over to Allura, uncertain at the way she smiled down at him.

“I can give it to you,” Allura said, dangling the car between her fingers.

“Why?”

She raised a brow, “You don’t want it?”

“Why just give it to me?” Shiro asked tersely. “You know what we want by now, don’t you? Why hand it over?”

Allura surprised him, sinking her face down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Shiro’s eyes closed despite the alarms chiming in his head. When she pulled away, the warmth in his chest warred against the desire to escape.

“I like you,” she said, breath ghosting against his cheeks. “And maybe I’m also tired of my father’s refusal to do what is right…”

Her comment surprised him. What he saw in her eyes were a strange vulnerability and an honest desire. He wasn’t expecting this.

“You want to take down Galra Corp. right?” Allura asked, gaze hard with authority. Shiro nodded dumbly, taken aback by her glaring down at him. “Then, I’ll make sure you get what you need. I only have one condition.”

Shiro pursed his lips, “What’s that?”

Allura smiled down at him, tucking the card behind his ear. “Take me out to dinner?”

* * *

The gleam of her computer and the hum of the cooling fans were all that kept the sounds of Keith’s grumbling from grating anymore on Pidge’s nerves. She stared down the glowing set of screens in front of her, grinding her teeth while Keith muttered back and forth about the absurdity of it all.

Pidge finally let out an exasperated sigh, “If you’re gonna complain, do it _outside._ You frigging basket case.”

“This is taking too long,” Keith snapped, fixing a glare in the direction of the screen showing the feed of the security shift working in Altea Corp. “Hunk and Lance should’ve gotten the last of the codes literally forever ago.”

“They can’t get far without the key,” Pidge grumbled. “So until Shiro gets back in touch, we wait.”

A pause followed Pidge’s curt reply. Out of the corner of her eye, Pidge spotted Keith making another move toward the mic at the edge of the table. She was faster, swinging a hand to slap his wrist before he could touch it.

“Are you _deaf?_  You want a repeat of what happened the last time you got impatient?” She hissed through her teeth, cheeks flushing pink at the horrible, horrible memory.

“He’s been in there for an _hour_!” Keith retorted but made no other move to grab the mic. “How much longer does he need?”

Pidge scowled, “We wait. Now, sit. Or go swing your stupid buh-ken if you’re so bored.”

“It’s a _bokken,_ Pidge, don’t act like Lance.” Keith clicked his tongue before sitting back on his chair. Not even a full minute passed before he let out a deep groan. “I’m gonna go punch someone.”

“Keith– _don’t_ –the last time you turned into Batman we nearly got caught and lost a portion of our pay. Just stay still and–”

“ _Pidge?”_

The duo scrambled in the direction of the speaker, leaning close to the mic. Pidge smacked Keith out of the way before he could touch her equipment and with a final black glare he backed off.

“We’re here, how’d it go? You alright?” Pidge asked over the mic.

_“I’m fine, there’s been a…slight change in plans.”_

Pidge exchanged a curious glance with Keith before they leaned back over the mic.

“How so?” Keith asked.

“ _I got the key, don’t worry. Allura gave it to me–”_

“Gave it to you?” Pidge parroted, eyebrows rising to the edge of her hair.

“ _Yeah, anyway looks like she’s going to help us out. So it looked like that window got a lot bigger. I’m sending you what I have soon. Let Lance and Hunk know so they don’t freak out later.”_

_“_ Hold on,” Keith said, closing his eyes as he registered Shiro’s intel. “How’d you get her to help us out?”

“ _He was extremely persuasive,”_ Allura’s voice suddenly came out from the speaker followed by a small grunt of surprise and a series of giggles.

“ _Did you have to pinch my butt?”_

_“It’s a very cute butt.”  
_

Pidge slammed her hand on the speaker’s mute button. When she turned she saw her own expression of horrified mortification reflected on Keith’s face.

“Never mind,” Pidge said through a grave voice, her stomach churning. Keith’s face was gray. “This was worse.”

“ _Way_  worse.”


End file.
